


Please don't go

by Shinenteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen
Summary: Last night in my dreams , you drew close to meYour whispered words , your hair that brushed against my faceWhen I woke up from my dream , it was all too clearThat your presence was nothing but a dreamPlease just one more time, one more time, hold me in your arms again.





	Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to SHINee's Please Don't Go.  
> That inspired this story.

He brushed his tender lips against Jihoon's as he ruffles his pink soft hair.  
He slowly traced his delicate skin with his burning, talented fingers.  
He whispered sweetly to Jihoon the words of love songs.

Jihoon opened his eyes.   
When he woke up, it was all clear. 

Jihoon breaks down as he desperately falls into a painful pant.  
not minding everything, but his broken heart.

It was a dream.   
It was all a dream.   
Again, a wishful dream. 

His presence is nothing but a dream.  
He drew himself closer to the edge of the bed then walked through his window.   
He was alone.   
He lit a cigarette as he stares blankly at the wall in the other corner of his room, his back facing the open window.   
He dreamt of Seungcheol.   
Again, for the nth time. 

The blank wall made him remind things he doesn't want to forget.   
He never wished to forget.

The blank wall stared him back intently.  
The cold wind enveloped him into a hug coming from an open brown curtain on his back.   
For once, he felt it all again. 

He killed his lighted cigarette as he paced back to his bed.   
Sitting down, hugging his knee.   
Breaking lose.  
He hugged himself.   
He still smells Seungcheol.   
He still feels him.   
He still longs for him.   
Has it been years since he felt this desperate?   
He buried his face into his hands as he calls for a mocking, desperate plea.  
But he knew, even if he calls all the saint he knows, He won't come back. 

He is not coming back.  
He cried out loud.   
Letting his frustrations and longing penetrate his body along with his mind. 

He prayed. And prayed.   
Again. He closed his eyes.   
Letting himself be engulfed by the feeling of Seungcheol. 

To feel his warmth again.   
To feel his lustful breath against his neck.   
To feel his tongue move spectacularly in his lips. 

He shut his eyes hard enough it hurts, but he didn't mind.   
He won't let the feeling subsides.   
He remembered how his calloused hand held his.   
How he drowned in his brown eyes that hold such words.   
He heard his deep mellow voice resonating into the four comers of his room. 

For once, he breathed.   
For a moment, time stood frozen. 

Everything felt real.   
Like in his dreams.

But the moment he opened his eyes   
It was all clear.   
Seungcheol is not there.   
He is nowhere here. 

He closed his eyes once more.   
Now trying harder than before.  
But he didn't feel it. It stops.

For a moment it made sense.   
The hard truth slapped him. 

Seungcheol is gone.   
He left. 

Seungcheol won't come back. 

He let a brutal sob escape.   
And then another.  
Then another. 

He called hard.   
He screamed, his lungs hurt.   
He prayed and prayed yet there's no answer.   
He Stretched his hand, so hard he hoped for Seungcheol to reach out.  
But he didn't. 

He stretched as far as he could but he still can't reach him.  
He's so far.  
He told Seungcheol to come back.  
To hold him again in his arms.  
To see him again.   
To...just...come back.  
But It was all useless. 

Seungcheol told him he would never leave.  
Unfortunately, he did.   
And that's what pains him.   
He never wanted the older to leave.   
He never wanted Seungcheol to fly,  
Funny thing is that Seungcheol is meant for the sky.

He never wanted to be left in this world with no Seungcheol.  
He didn't care about the world.  
Everything wouldn't matter, as long as he has Seungcheol 

He called for Seungcheol.  
He told him not to leave him.   
To not let go.   
But it was all useless.   
He knew Seungcheol won't come back.   
Yet he still hoped.   
That's all he could do, to hope.   
And to crash that hope.

He closed his eyes tightly it burned.   
If he will see Seungcheol with his eyes closed then he will prefer it that way.   
If he will feel Seungcheol with his eyes closed, he'll wish he never see the world.   
Not being able to see the World is better than not seeing Seungcheol after all.   
And that night, he let himself cry hard.   
Calling for Seungcheol desperately as he cried. 

If closing his eyes is the only way to be with Seungcheol then he wishes he never had them at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
